


Breakfast Disaster

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: When he was just outside of the kitchen, he heard the noise again followed by a muffled voice. He nearly ran into the kitchen, ready to strike.Instead, he nearly ran into Buck.---Day 2 of 9-1-1- Week: "You scared the shit out of me." + fun
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818655
Comments: 13
Kudos: 257





	Breakfast Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for day 2 of 9-1-1 week. Enjoy!

Eddie woke with a start when he heard a noise. He blamed his military training for being a light sleeper, though it came in handy with being a father. His eyes scanned his room, seeing nothing wrong as the dredges of sunlight filtered through his curtains. He laid in bed, wondering if he had imagined the noise. 

But then he heard it again. 

He was up in an instant, his first instinct being to check on Christopher. But as he poked his head into his son’s room, he saw that Christopher was fast asleep. Forgetting the noise for a second, he just observed his sleeping son, a small smile on his face. Christopher had gone on and on about camp when he had gotten back yesterday. He had talked until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He had mumbled that he was looking forward to sleeping in his bed, which Eddie had only chuckled at. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard the noise again. He moved towards the closet and grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a plastic bat. He had a nine-year-old, so he didn’t keep anything more dangerous than kitchen knives in the house. He was cursing that as he moved towards the noise, brandishing the plastic bat as a weapon. 

When he was just outside of the kitchen, he heard the noise again followed by a muffled voice. He nearly ran into the kitchen, ready to strike. 

Instead, he nearly ran into Buck. 

He let out a yelp and dropped the plastic bat. Buck also looked surprised by Eddie’s reaction. 

“Jesus Buck,” Eddie said, placing a hand over his chest. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Why do you have a bat?”

“Why are you in my kitchen at 8 AM?” Buck just chuckled and shrugged. 

“Well I know Chris got back from camp last night and I wanted to make him breakfast.” Since there wasn’t an intruder in the house, the tension was already slipping away from Eddie, but it melted away when Buck said that. “I mean, it’s been two weeks since I got to see my favorite Diaz.” Eddie smiled at that. He didn’t know what he did to deserve a friend like Buck; a friend who showed up to his house on his day off to make his son breakfast. 

It made his heart beat in a way he hadn’t felt in a while.

Buck must’ve noticed the way he was staring because he blushed at the way Eddie was looking at him and that just made Eddie’s heart beat faster. However, they were pulled from the moment when they heard the familiar sound of Christopher’s crutches coming down the hallway. 

“Daddy?” Christopher still looked half-asleep when he stepped into the kitchen. But his eyes lit up when he saw who was there. “Buck!”

“Superman!” Buck squatted down and Christopher threw his arms around Buck, hugging him tightly. That familiar thumping was back as Eddie observed Buck and Christopher. “It’s so good to see you.” Christopher giggled. “I was going to surprise you and your dad with breakfast, but it seems you both spoiled the surprise.”

“But now we can help you!” Buck smiled and stood up, Christopher watching him with a gleeful smile. Buck tapped his chin, as if pretending to ponder the idea. 

“I suppose I could use a sous chef or too,” Buck said and Christopher cheered. And Eddie just smiled because how could he not when those two were around?

* * *

Eddie couldn’t help but wonder if Buck had picked such an intricate breakfast just to impress him and Christopher. His cooking skills were getting better and better, thanks to constant lessons from Bobby. 

They’ve already made eggs and bacon, which smelled delicious. But Buck insisted on homemade pancakes, which Christopher only agreed to because he convinced Buck to add chocolate chips to them (which had already been in the grocery bag, so it wasn’t like Christopher had to work that hard to convince Buck to add them). And of course, Buck had to insist on pulling out the mixer Eddie never used to make the pancakes because it would be faster. 

“And now we pour the dry ingredients in.” Eddie hadn’t stopped smiling watching Buck go through the steps of each part with Christopher. It was all so sweet and wonderful and it made Eddie’s heart flutter and his stomach do flips, which it shouldn’t because Buck was his best friend. He was acutely aware that most best friends didn’t have a key to the others homes or show up unannounced to make breakfast. Maybe it was more than just friendship. 

Eddie didn’t have time to ponder as disaster was about to strike. 

“Can you pour buddy?” Buck asked. Christopher nodded with a smile. 

Then he proceeded to dump the whole bowl of dry ingredients in. 

Buck let out a shout, as the mixer was still on. They were both quickly coated with the pancake mix. Buck reached blindly to turn the mixer off, but only managed to turn it higher, mixture shooting out of the bowl. Christopher let out a yelp as Buck pulled him out of the way. He then reached for the plug and yanked it, shutting the machine down. 

Eddie stared at them for a second, seeing how completely covered they were, before letting out a loud laugh. He bent over, clutching his stomach, as his laughter filled the kitchen. When he straightened up, Christopher was pouting at him and Buck had a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“You know Christopher,” Buck began, smirking. “Your dad looks like he could use a hug.” Christopher giggled and Eddie’s eyes widened. 

Buck was across the kitchen, catching Eddie’s arms before he could get away. Christopher then moved in hugging Eddie tightly, the mess on his clothes getting all over Eddie’s shorts. Eddie’s nose wrinkled, but he scooped Christopher up. Christopher giggled before shaking some of the mixture out of his hair, letting it get all over Eddie. 

“Now you’re messy like us!” Christopher said through his giggles. Eddie wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn’t help but smile. 

“And now someone needs to be cleaned up,” Eddie said with a chuckle. He then glanced at Buck, who was still smirking. “And someone owes me a sparkling clean kitchen.”

“You thought I’d just leave it like this?” And there it was again, the thumping of his heart. Eddie subtly shook his head and set Christopher down. 

“Why don’t you go clean off and call me if you need help, okay?”

“Okay!” Christopher headed out of the kitchen and Eddie turned towards Buck.

“I can clean up the trail he’s going to leave on the way to the bathroom too,” Buck said. “Since the mess was pretty much my fault.” Eddie just stared at him, hearing nothing but the thumping of his heart. Buck looked confused as Eddie just stared at him. “Eddie?”

Eddie nearly leapt across the kitchen, trying to get to Buck. But the floor was covered in pancake mix and somehow that stupid bat Eddie grabbed was still there. He slipped, nearly skidding into Buck, who threw his arms out to catch Eddie. 

They both went tumbling to the ground in a mix of shouts and tangled limbs.

“Crap, sorry.” Buck just chuckled, pulling himself into a seated position. Eddie’s ears flushed in embarrassment as he moved to sit next to Buck. 

“What were you trying to do?” Eddie mumbled his response, suddenly really embarrassed by his actions. “Come again?”

“I was trying to kiss you,” Eddie said, afraid to look at Buck. He realized now that Buck wasn’t just his best friend and that had spurred him into action. But between the fact that he had tried to kiss Buck and with how epically he failed, he was horrendously embarrassed. He just had to hope he hadn’t freaked Buck out with his revelation. 

“So what’s stopping you now?” Eddie’s head snapped up. Buck was staring at him, a smile on his face. Eddie felt his breath catch in his throat. So, he hadn’t freaked out Buck or ruined their friendship. He glanced at Buck’s lips and Buck chuckled. “Are you going to do something or-”

Eddie cut him off with a kiss, using one hand to cup his face. Buck shifted closer to him kissing him back. Eddie smiled into the kiss, not having expected this for his morning, but certainly not complaining. 

“You taste like pancake mix,” Buck said, when they both pulled away. Eddie scoffed, a soft smile on his face. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Buck chuckled and Eddie pressed a chaste kiss to Buck’s lips. “We should clean up in here.”

“Oh, you’re going to help me now?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Eddie rolled his eyes before kissing Buck again. “Never going to get tired of that.” Eddie smiled, but pulled away, pulling himself off the floor. He offered a hand to Buck and Buck accepted, pulling himself up. 

Later, they would talk about the kiss and what it meant. Later, they would kiss some more and talk about going on a first date. 

But for now, they had a kitchen to clean and breakfast to salvage.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
